Valentine's Snow
by AkumaYuri
Summary: Hiyono menyadari perubahan perasaannya pada Ayumu. Apakah kisah mereka akan memiliki happy ending? First fic. Ayumu x Hiyono.


Yey... ini fanfic pertama Yuri.. cerita aslinya udah tamat, tapi ga tau kenapa malah bikin ini.. =w= bikinnya jam setengah dua ampe jam setengah empat malem pagi dink. Padahal besoknya ulangan IPS. Hehe.. Ya udah deh, mending langsung aja, selamat membaca.. :D

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, miss typo(s) **  
**Disclaimer : Kyo Shirodaira + Eita Mizuno **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Rate : T **  
**Pair :AyuHiyo **

**Valentine's Snow**

* * *

"Ayumu, ohayou.." ucapku singkat sambil memasuki ruang klub surat kabar. Segera aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di seberang Ayumu.

"Oh, hari ini kau berbeda. Biasanya 'kan bicara sambil teriak-teriak atau membawa berita baru," komentar Ayumu yang sepertinya sudah hafal dengan kepribadianku.

Aku merasa agak kesal karena komentar tadi. Sial, wajahku memanas! Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan muka agar tak terlihat oleh anak tadi.

"Uuukh...terserah aku dong mau bilang apa!"

"Ya sudah." Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia secuek itu? Bahkan terhadap sikapku - juga perasaanku - yang berbeda. Benar-benar cowok yang tidak peka.

BLETAK!

Suara tempat pensil yang mendarat di wajahnya membuatku merasa cukup puas sekarang. Fufufu.. bangga juga bisa membuatnya kesal.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melemparmu dengan tempat pensil. Habisnya, jawabanmu terlalu singkat. Percakapannya 'kan jadi tidak bisa berkembang!"

"Kh..."

Lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Menyebalkan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Memang itu salah satu ciri khasnya. Lagi pula aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku sudah menyayanginya. Tidak, mungkin lebih dari sayang...

"Eh, Ayumu? Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku beli aksesoris ya,"

"Untuk apa sih pakai acara beli aksesoris?"

"Yah...tidak apa-apa...Memangnya aku tidak boleh pakai aksesoris seperti anak perempuan yang lain ya?"

"Terserah lah."

Perasaanku campur aduk. Setengah masih kesal karena jawaban-jawaban tadi, dan setengahnya lagi senang karena bisa lebih lama bersama Ayumu.

~Valentine's Snow~

Sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum. Memang sudah sering aku bersamanya dalam berbagai situasi, dari yang santai sampai yang berada di ambang kematian. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku merasa ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Sampai kami bertemu Asazuki dan teman-temannya.

"Lho, Rio? Ryoko? Kosuke?"

"Kenapa aku disebut terakhir hah? Padahal aku Blade Children yang muncul pertama kali dalam cerita. Dari urutan abjad juga aku duluan!" Protes si rambut pink. Protes yang tidak penting, sebenarnya.

"Itu karena kau jelek, Kosuke." Jawab gadis berpenampilan tomboy yang seketika membuat perempatan muncul di jidat Kosuke.

"RYOKO..!"

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau absen kami satu per satu? Tinggal bilang 'Lho, kalian?' begitu kan mudah." Timpal si lolicon, Rio.

Aku yang dari tadi tersenyum geli mendengar komentar aneh mereka menjawab, "Hehe.. suka-suka aku. Memangnya mulut punya siapa?"

"Punya pemiliknya masing-masing." Kata Ayumu datar.

Sial...aku kalah!

"Hiks, Ayumu...sebenarnya kau ini memihak aku atau mereka?" aku bertanya sambil memasang puppy face andalanku, walau aku tahu Ayumu tidak akan termakan oleh hal seperti itu.

"Sudah-sudah...Sedang kencan masa' bertengkar? Tidak seru nih." Lerai Ryoko. Ia melirikku dengan sorot yang sangat jahil.

"Eh, a-apa maksudnya?" Aku merasa wajahku memerah karena kata-kata Ryoko yang tepat sasaran.

"Hihi..tak usah ditutup-tutupi. Kelihatan kok kalau 'jalan-jalan' kali ini agak berbeda. Sudah ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan Rio, mereka bertiga segera lari sambil terkikik. Andai aku membawa tempat pensil, salah satu dari tiga kepala itu pasti memiliki benjolan baru.

Setelah kepergian mereka, suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Aku bergidik. Bodohnya aku sampai melupakan udara Februari yang dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat wajahku memerah lagi. Rasanya bahagia sekali diperhatikan olehnya. Sudahlah Hiyono! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Ti, tidak.. ayo kita lanjut jalan saja."Aku tergagap berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Daripada aku terkena serangan jantung di tengah jalan?

Saat memasuki sebuah toko, kulihat kalender di dindingnya. 13 Februari.

Tunggu sebentar, berarti besok valentine. Valentine? Kesempatan yang bagus!

~Valentine's Snow~

Nah, ketemu juga kau, Narumi Ayumu! Ternyata dia masih duduk-duduk dengan santainya di atap sekolah. Fuh... tenangkan dirimu Hiyono. Jangan gugup sehingga mengacaukan moment ini.

"Narumi Ayumu, boleh aku bilang bicara denganmu?" Hwa.. kata-kataku tadi terlalu formal!

Yang diajak bicara hanya menengadah memandang aku dengan tatapan 'mau-bicara-apa'

"Aku mau jujur. Tapi tolong jangan marah," aku tak berani memandang Ayumu.

"Iya. Cepat mau bilang apa?"

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam."Ayumu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ano.. aku.." semua itu kuucapkan dengan cepat. Aku takut tak bisa melanjutkan kalau harus berhenti bicara, walau hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Aku menunduk. Aku takut jika dia merasa terganggu, dan hubunganku dengannya jadi renggang.

"Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa minta maaf? Perasaanku juga.. sama denganmu. Aku juga meyukaimu. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena tak mampu mengatakannya lebih dulu."

DEGH

Ternyata, aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

Tiba-tiba, Ayumu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Hangat.. itu yang kurasakan.. Ah, debar jantungnya bisa kudengar.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya sedikit. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Bukan senyum palsu dan tertekan seperti biasa, tapi senyum tulus yang amat sangat langka darinya. Kamisama.. Sepertinya wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus, atau apel? Yang mana saja sama.

"Hm.. ternyata kau punya sisi manis juga, ya."

Uukh.. aku kehabisan kata-kata. Dalam situasi normal pasti ada tempat pensil yang melayang ke arah Ayumu. Tapi jika kau tanya pendapatku, saat ini terlalu indah untuk disebut sebagai sebuah situasi normal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membalas pelukan Ayumu dengan lebih erat.

Sementara itu, salju berjatuhan dari langit di hari ini, hari valentine yang istimewa bagiku. Seolah ikut merayakan bersatunya perasaan kami.

**OWARU**

* * *

**A/N**

Sebenernya Yuri bikin fic ini udah lama, tapi baru berani publish sekarang. Gimana critanya? Aneh kah? Maklum, baru pertama kali sih.. Nggak tau kenapa Yuri pengen bikin fic yang genrenya romance gini. Padahal sendirinya ngga pernah mikir tentang hal-hal kaya gitu. Sesuatu yah?

Hiyono : Aku nggak mungkin ngomong kaya gitu, tau!  
Ayumu : Berapa kali kubilang, dia itu bukan tipeku.  
Asazuki dkk. : Kok kami jadi aneh sih?  
Yuri : Hoho.. terima saja terima..  
Hiyono : Terus, apa hubunganku sama tempat pensil?  
Yuri : Gapapa kan? Biasanya juga kamu suka yang aneh-aneh. Lagian, yang penting Happy.. *Uppa!*  
Kosuke : Daripada ribet, mending kita habisin aja author satu ini.. #keluarin pisau  
Hiyono : #keluarin buku anceman Emang Hiruma? OAO  
Rio : #keluarin bom  
Ryoko : #siapin tinju  
Ayumu : ... Helloww? O,o  
Yuri : Udah lah. Cerita tambahan gaje ini aku akhirin sekarang aja. Minta **review** senpai... untuk perkembangan fic berikutnya. :D


End file.
